User Levels
Custom Levels are unofficial levels created by players via the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other players' levels, rate them in stars which determine the difficulty, and comment on them. A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level and edit it in the level editor. Also particularly popular are collaborations, in which a group of players complete different parts of a level. When uploading a level, users have the option to enable the copy function so that any player can copy it, or the creator can choose to make the copy feature password protected. The star ratings of custom levels relate to their difficulty like this. * 1 star - Auto * 2 stars - Easy * 3 stars - Normal * 4 - 5 stars - Hard * 6 - 7 stars - Harder * 8 - 9 stars - Insane * 10 stars - Demon Note that prior to Update 2.0, you can vote the number of stars and difficulty separately. Since Update 2.0, you vote only the number of stars, and the corresponding difficulty is selected for each star value as shown above. That is because prior to Update 2.0, a lot of levels has their stars and difficulties un-related. Also the official RobTop stages do not follow this rule. Finding Levels The Search Screen: '''If you want to find a specific type of level, then it is recommended that the player goes to the search screen. This is accessed by going to the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass that says "Search" in the Create menu. By using very specific search options and filters, finding the type of level you want to play is a breeze. More search filters were added in 2.0, making finding levels even easier. There are many different search options and features, such as: * '''Difficulty rating: Do you want to play the hardest demons or just have a nice and easy journey? You can choose from the difficulties: NA, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, Demon or Auto (Demon, Auto and N/A have to be searched on their own, while Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder and Insane can be searched together.) * Level length: '''Levels can have a length of Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, or XL. Better levels usually are Medium, Long or XL. * '''Star value: '''If you want to play levels with stars, then use the star for the star rated levels. * '''Quick search options: '''Do you want to follow the trending levels, the most downloaded levels or the most liked ones? Or do you just want to play some of the levels that have recently come out? The magic option even brings up long, interesting new levels! The awarded option lets you play star awarded levels which you can get stars from. The followed option lets you play the levels of the creators you have followed. And the friends option lets you play the levels that have been made by your friends. * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "x" in the top right hand corner, it will bring up a few more search filters, so you can choose if you want to have levels with coins or if you want to play levels with certain songs. * '''Saved levels: Although this option is not in the search menu, it is indirectly a search option since it helps find levels easily. Go to this button in the Create menu to view a list of all the online levels you have played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that you most recently played show up first in the list. Only 20 levels are available and allowed to play without loading them again. Other Options: 'There are other ways to search for levels if you do not want to use the search screen. Using these almost always brings up more popular levels that are probably featured. *'Map Packs: Map packs are sets of maps that when completed give you stars and one or two secret coins. All of the levels in these packs are featured since there are achievements for beating them. *'Creator Levels:' If you go to the Leaderboards section in the Create menu, then click the "Creators" tab, a list of the top 100 creators will appear. If you click on these creators, a list of their levels will appear. *'My Levels:' When creating levels in the Level Editor, when you exit to the list of all your levels, you may notice a small button in the bottom left corner. This shows you all the levels you have published in a list similar to that of the results of searching for levels. * Featured levels: Selected by clicking a box in the Extra Filters section of the search screen or by the big button with the star on it in the bottom left corner of the Create menu, featured levels are levels featured for the game. Their difficulties vary just like less popular levels. When you get to the featured levels screen you get to see lots of featured levels made by other people (who are usually also popular on YouTube as people can see their levels more easily). These levels have to, just like Demon levels, be given stars and feature status by Robert Topala himself. In order for a level to become featured, the level must be of high quality, have detailed effects and decorations, and/or must have 5000+ downloads, but cannot get featured just for 5000+ downloads. Playing Levels Once you have searched for a type of level, a list of levels with the search option(s) you chose will appear. You can scroll through the list of levels until you find what you want to play. Tap the blue "Get It" (green "View" if you've already downloaded it, or purple "Update" if the creator has updated the level) button to open up a menu based on just that level. Then tap the big green button in the middle of the screen that appears with a yellow play arrow to play the level. Some levels have custom music from Newgrounds which you may have to download using the blue button in the bottom rectangle, although it is possible to play without any music. The only differences between normal levels and custom levels are that custom levels award fewer stars than normal levels and user coins are used instead of secret coins (user coins are not required in a level). Trivia *There are more than 14 million custom levels on the server **However, the major part of them are just random unfitting combinations of blocks and elements, and have Tiny or Short length and N/A difficulty. This had led people to criticize RobTop for not removing useless levels. *If a level is beaten before it gets a star rating or verified coins, you will not acquire the stars or coins until you check the level afterwards its rating. *The most downloaded level is Level Easy by Cody, with over 11.5 million downloads and 1.2 million likes. *The very first level uploaded to the server has an ID of 128. With the name of 1st Level by Storm. Category:Features